


【带卡】惊蛰、潮水，与一抔黄土（完）

by Lexxxa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】惊蛰、潮水，与一抔黄土（完）

**-承-**

在见到K先生本人的时候，我大吃了一惊，大名鼎鼎的木叶第六代跟我想象中的出入着实有些大。

在来此处的路上，我在脑内构想了许多关于K先生其人外表的可能性。许是脸上有一道很深的疤痕，从额角横亘眼尾一直延伸到下巴，将面部一分二，身材彪悍，拥有粗犷的五官和狠戾的眼神；抑或是油光满面，大腹便便，五官被肥肉挤在一起的狡猾胖子；还可能是尖嘴猴腮，满脸精光算计，身材短小精悍之人。总之一路上我几乎把话本小说中各种枭雄的形象排列组合了个遍，就是没想到，除了脸上左眼处有一条贯穿眉骨和颧骨的疤痕之外，他竟是如此普通。

当然我所指的普通并非是指他的外貌泯然众人，而是用以表达他的形象并非奇奇怪怪的艺术加工形象。然而，事实上，K先生的容姿十分不普通。他的皮肤和嘴唇透着一股病态的苍白，虽身姿绰约，脊背直挺，但不知是不是的错觉，他的面堂若隐若无地萦绕着一股死气沉沉的灰败。他戴一副文绉绉的金丝眼镜，一身浅灰色材质不菲的昂贵西服熨烫得服服帖帖，五官清秀，虽缺乏了点人气儿，但整体来说也是俊逸非凡，一表人才。他安静站在那里，嘴角含笑，乍一眼看去以为是谁家的翩翩公子，但若再细品一品，就会发现环绕在K先生周身凛冽的气场。他的眼神沉静，如同一潭冰冻的湖水，眉眼的伤疤平添一丝阴鹜，他看着我，眼里却没有我，而我则被他强大又冰冷的气场压得有些喘不过气来。

K先生所领导的木叶是火之国最大的民间合法帮派组织，掌握着整个北方大大小小的码头盐道和各类情报，上到达官显贵，下至地痞乞丐，事无巨细，都逃不过K先生的眼线。木叶前身本是军阀大族千手氏，然千手一脉如今已支离破碎，可追溯的最近一代便是木叶的前任第五代，但五代年逾半百，生性豪放洒脱，并无子嗣，千手一族到这里便算是彻底断了。

可K先生听到我的感慨，只是轻轻磕了下烟管，并不认同地笑着摇了摇头，“你若是仅将眼光局限在血脉亲缘上，就太看扁那位大人的气量了。时至今日，虽千手一脉迫于时局而人丁凋敝，但柱间大人的意志却完好无损地传承下来了，如今的木叶，你所能看到的每一个人，都是柱间大人的意志的化身。”

木叶的势力在K先生这一代达到了鼎盛，K先生是一个十分擅长扮猪吃老虎，用人畜无害的外表来伪装自己的人，而这一点完美的复现在他此刻脸上挂着的、如同精雕细琢般的面具一样的虚假笑容。我并未从他那双灰色的眼睛中看出一丁点笑意，那看似平静的双眸就如同暴风雨来临前的天空一样阴翳。

彼时的火之国四分五裂，战火遍野，各大军阀家族因领土资源而征战不休，南贺郡是火之国西南角一处狭小地域，因其中的一条河流南贺川而得名，属于军阀氏族宇智波的起源地和势力范围。千手一族彼时在千手柱间的率领下已小有规模，据说其追本溯源乃是盗墓贼出身，便流传下了一些不可为外人说的奇淫巧技，千手家这一支军队以神出鬼没的行军布阵而威慑四方，各大势力均挖空心思想要拉拢这支奇兵，奈何千手一族仅仅醉心于探索各类怪奇墓穴和稀世珍宝，对名利和战争并无意插手。

但一切在军国十八年发生了转机，没人知道那年到底发生了什么改变了千手氏出世的行事原则，对于各大军阀来说，这千手柱间竟像是被下了降头一般，举家上下投诚了彼时十分弱势、正被日向和奈良两族联合夹击的南贺宇智波，而整个军国的局面也因此发生了彻头彻尾的变化。宇智波一族吸纳千手氏后犹如神助，军阀首领宇智波斑自此所向披靡，战无不胜，一举赢得了战争胜利，统一了四分五裂的军国形态，建立了新军国，并改名为火之国，以北川为首都，其本人出任了火之国的最高行政长官。在火之国，我们一般称最高行政长官为执政官。

然好景不长，宇智波斑在连年征战中积劳成疾，火之国十三年后便将一切事务全权托付给了弟弟宇智波泉奈，泉奈生性多疑，新修并推行了多种宪法宪章，将权利高度集中在执政官的手中，火之国那时基本上等同于宇智波一族的一言堂。泉奈并未念及千手柱间在宇智波腹背受敌时，雪中送炭，鞍前马后的恩情，反倒待举国稳定后开始极力打压千手的势力，自此火之国长达三十年的高压统治拉开大幕。中途火之国大大小小的地方或民间势力也曾奋起反抗，却均因泉奈未雨绸缪的缜密而未成气候。火之国二十年宇智波斑薨逝，随后不过一年千手柱间也被发现死于首都的宅邸之中，二人的离世也昭示着一个时代的落幕，千手扉间在自上而下的压力中选择举家南下，并在此处建立了木叶，养精蓄锐，等待卷土重来的时刻。

“站在后人的视角来看，泉奈作为执政官的时期，火之国确实是最安稳富足的。” 我一边在本子上记着K先生亲口所述的木叶与火之国纠葛颇深的渊源，一边表达自己的观点。

K先生听了我的话，笑着摇了摇头，“火之国的民众并不感谢宇智波泉奈。”

对于我本人来说，我是十分敬佩宇智波泉奈雷厉风行的手腕的，作为一个记录者，从结果来看，泉奈对于整个火之国的发展都奠定了不可或缺的基础，因此，我还是忍不住为他辩驳道，“但他活着的时候，他的呼吸就是对各方势力和不安定因素最有效的威慑。”

K先生这次对于我的说法倒是十分赞同地点了点头，“所以他一死，宇智波一族就迅速退出了历史舞台。”

“泉奈死后，本应是木叶趁机而入的好时刻，结果反倒是猿飞日斩登台，这又是何故？” 从宇智波一族迅速消亡到猿飞日斩及其势力登上舞台，这一进程无论从哪个角度，和火之国历史上任何的权力更迭相比都是迅速到不可思议的，前前后后也就用了不到十年时间，而关于这段斗争的记载一直以来都十分模糊。K先生听了我的话，嘬了口烟，温吞的雾气缭绕而上，将他的镜片也蒙上了一层薄雾，清冷的眸子叫人看不真切，他没有直接回答我的问题，反倒说了一句不甚相干的且意味深长的话。

“我们不创造历史，我们修正历史。我们不改变人，我们选择人。这就是柱间大人的意志。”

K先生的声音寡淡中有带点轻微的沙哑，能听出来是个老烟枪了，他的尾音上扬，我当时并未完全明白他话中所指，只得似是而非的点点头，将其记录下来。

之后，我抛出了几乎所有人都感兴趣的话题。

“方便聊聊那位宇智波带土吗？”

宇智波带土是个带着传奇色彩的名字，K先生在投靠木叶之前据说是宇智波带土身边的小厮，但也仅仅是听说而已，并没有人敢去求证。宇智波带土在人才辈出的宇智波一族中并不起眼，但他却是十年前那场惨烈政变中唯一活下来的宇智波族人。不过他还活着的这一结论也仅仅是通过没有发现他的尸体而推论出来的而已。

五年前，新政府的第一任执政班子的核心人员接连死亡，一时人心惶惶，有人说新政府上台的手段不光彩，遭了报应，有人猜想是宇智波带土做的，可却又没有任何实质证据，好在，最终这场诡剧以波风上将的死亡为终点，画上了休止符。

其实，现金除了K先生已经没人见过宇智波带土了，宇智波带土就像是一抹幽魂，只闻其名，不见其人，彻彻底底地游离在世界之外。

K先生在听到“宇智波带土”这个名字的时候，推了下眼睛，瞥了我一眼，然而仅仅是这瞬间的一瞥，却让我觉得全身血管都被冻住。初春时刻，屋子里的暖炉还在旺盛地烧着，虽然他下一秒就露出了春风般的微笑，却都无法驱散刚刚那锐利一眼所带给我的刺骨寒意。

此行之前，我只是想通过K先生挖掘一些这位宇智波遗孤的边角料，作为报道的噱头，却没想到仅仅是提及这个名字就拂了他的逆鳞。

我轻咳一声以掩盖自己的慌乱无措，颤颤微微地鞠了一躬，为自己的莽撞而道歉。

“抱歉，是我唐突了，毕竟那位的姓氏比较敏感，您不方便说的话也没关系。”

K先生十分大度地冲我微微点头致意，话语中满是令我无比惶恐地真挚谢意，“您能理解就再好不过了。”

说完，他小幅度地转过头去看窗外的天色，又掏出怀表看了眼时间，我心下明了，这是下逐客令的意思了。我十分有眼力见地主动作别，热切地表示今天的访谈十分愉快，并诚恳地对K先生表达了衷心地感谢。K先生礼数周到地邀我共赴晚餐，我也十分读懂空气的拒绝了。

K先生似乎对我的表现很是满意，热情送我到了宅邸门口，并邀请我五日后在此一叙，这次我也不负K先生所望，解读出了他话语中的含义，并欣然应允。

**-转-**

旗木卡卡西送走了北川日报的记者后便小心地落了锁，这座宅邸府门洞开之时大多充斥着推杯换盏的喧嚣、虚与委蛇的迷幻，和杀伐决断的肃杀，惟有在厚重的木门吱吖吖地缓慢合拢时，旗木卡卡西才方得片刻的宁静。夕阳西下的旗木宅是一座门可罗雀的围城，庭院中的一切石砖苔藓都被晚霞染上了一层薄薄的血雾。旗木卡卡西披着一身行将就木的萧瑟缓步踱回主厅，行至院落中庭时，路边石缝中一朵堪堪开苞的浅黄色小花夺去了他的视线，这朵小花在血红的霞光中显得娇艳欲滴又充满生命的气息。旗木卡卡西停了下来，冰冻的眼神有一刻消融，他弯下腰小心翼翼地探出手去，怕一不留神便将这娇嫩的新生命摧折，却在指尖触碰到花瓣时陡然转了个圈，毫不留情地将其从茎部掐断撷了起来。

整个旗木宅里没有一花一草，旗木卡卡西不希望自己的坟墓中出现任何格格不入的东西。

旗木卡卡西甫一进屋，便被一双自阴影中伸出的手拽了进去。那双手骨节分明，修长有力，掌中和指缝都覆着一层薄茧，是常年舞刀弄枪留下的痕迹。

旗木卡卡西并未在黑暗中感到天旋地转，他只能感觉到自己的胸骨锁骨和颧骨不轻不重地被推抵到了石灰墙上，架着的金丝眼镜也被撞歪几分，他的双手被对方反剪至身后，阴影中的人仅用一只手就牢牢钳住了他的双腕，而另一只手则掐住他的后颈，将他死死钉在墙上动弹不得。

那双手带着惊心动魄的温度，仅仅是被其触碰，旗木卡卡西就感到与其皮肉相连的地方升起了灼烧般的热度，但仅仅这样还不够，旗木卡卡西渴望更多的热量，那热量最好能够将他冻僵的灵与肉融化成沸腾的血水，再蒸发成细微的水汽，散逸，最后从这个世界上彻底消失。

“带土……”旗木卡卡西的喟叹中饱含着压抑、渴望和祈求，可那能为他带来解脱的热源却并未听到他的呼喊和祈祷，阴影中的宇智波带土仿佛一个来自地底的亡灵，周身散发着让旗木卡卡西粉身碎骨也在所不惜的冰冷火焰。宇智波带土以一个绝对亲密的姿势钳制着旗木卡卡西，却始终与他保持着残酷又疏离的距离，那感觉就如同必须要用手去拍死一只蚊子一般充满着嫌恶和迫不得已。

见旗木卡卡西并未有挣扎的意图，宇智波带土松开掐在他后颈上的手，向前探去，堪称温柔地摘掉了歪挂在他鼻梁上那副碍事的眼镜，旗木卡卡西随着宇智波带土的动作小心地闭上了眼睛，银色的睫毛在阴影的反光中轻微颤动，如同一只迷路的萤火虫。

宇智波带土用与摘眼镜时全然相反的粗暴动作将其扔到了一旁的梨花木桌几上，本不剧烈的碰撞声在寂静中被无限放大，旗木卡卡西倏然睁开双眼。

宇智波带土栖身而上，喑哑又带着笑意的声音在他耳边带起令他战栗的波浪。

“我讨厌你这副装模作样的眼镜。”

宇智波带土近在咫尺的低沉声音和说话间喷出的热气就如同汹涌的热浪，旗木卡卡西觉得滚烫的潮水自他的耳廓一路横冲直撞冲上脸颊又向周身的每一个毛孔喷薄而去。旗木卡卡西张了张嘴，想要制止眼下略微失控的事态，却又像是表达某种隐秘的期待一样干巴巴地重复了一遍始作俑者的名字。

“我也讨厌你这幅装模作样的样子。”宇智波带土并未理会旗木卡卡西的呼唤，他咄咄逼人地将干燥的唇贴上旗木卡卡西脆弱的后耳轻慢地摩挲着，感觉到身下人的战栗，宇智波带土满意地轻笑了一声，他松开了禁锢着旗木卡卡西的手，突然失去支撑的人便马上像软泥一样瘫软下去，好在宇智波带土好心地伸出手臂拦腰捞了他一把。

宇智波带土的动作十分干脆有力，旗木卡卡西被腰间的手臂略微向上提了几分，便形成了一个上半身紧贴墙壁，腰部略微塌陷，屁股紧紧贴着宇智波带土胯下的尴尬姿势。

哪怕是隔着几层布料，旗木卡卡西也能清晰地感受到顶在私密处那根如同滚烫烙铁的阴茎的形状，他十分难堪地叫了声“带土”，便伸手去扒腰间的手臂，奈何那条手臂就如同焊死的铁圈一样纹丝不动，而他的尾音还没落下，就被身后人恶劣的一个挺身打乱了方向，扬长成了粘腻又突兀的呻吟。

这声从自己喉咙中溢出的呻吟却如同一声警铃，打断了旗木卡卡西的所有动作，他死死咬住嘴唇，就如同被卸掉了发条的玩偶一般保持着死一般的寂静。可始作俑者却全然没有放过他的意思。

“我说了，我讨厌你这幅装模作样的样子……”宇智波带土就如同诱人堕落的恶魔，不断在他耳边低语着赤裸又色情的话语，宽厚的手掌隔着衬衫抚上旗木卡卡西挺立的乳头，在引诱他发出难为情的低喘后却并未做任何停留，滚烫的指尖划过旗木卡卡西的胸口，小腹，一路来到臌胀的下体，他的手指灵巧地解开旗木卡卡西的腰带，挑逗地拉开拉链，然后用柔软的指腹在已经被前液晕湿的底裤上画着圈，用温柔又低沉地嗓音吐露着令旗木卡卡西无比难堪的尖锐话语，“只是被隔着裤子被操了下屁股就湿成这样，你是有多贱。”

可旗木卡卡西却在这种近乎侮辱性的话语中得到某种兴奋又难以启齿的强烈快感，他扬起头，靠在带土的肩膀上，脖颈划出优美的曲线，大口地喘息着。他能感到自己束缚在内裤中的阴茎更加胀大了，他全身的每一个细胞都被蒸腾的欲望和宇智波带土的气息折磨得发出崩溃的尖叫。这些躁动的细胞聚合在一起，便蛊惑着旗木卡卡西开始小幅度的晃动腰肢，前后摩擦带来的微弱快感也在旗木卡卡西的渴望中被无限放大，他自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

这细微的变化当然逃不过宇智波带土敏锐的感官，宇智波带土总是有办法轻而易举地击溃旗木卡卡西无懈可击的淡然外表，然后一个巴掌一个甜枣地让他心甘情愿地承认自己是一个渴望着宇智波带土的贪得无厌的婊子。

“就这么想被操？”宇智波带土冷笑着拨开旗木卡卡西的内裤，一只手握上那根形状姣好的欲望，放纵着那人不知廉耻地行为，一只手从后方攀上旗木卡卡西的下巴，凭着记忆摩挲着他嘴边那颗妖娆的痣。旗木卡卡西点点头以作回应，便立马张开嘴探出柔软湿濡的舌恬不知耻地用舌尖去挑逗下颌上宇智波带土修长食指的关节。

旗木卡卡西的舌尖在宇智波带土的指节上卖力地转着圈，舌尖灵巧地翻弄着发出啧啧的水声，因口舌卖力的工作和久未闭合的双唇，些许涎液从嘴角溢出划过荼蘼的痣，连成了一条淫靡的晶莹丝线。

宇智波带土呼吸一滞，随后便更加粗重，他慢条斯理地磨蹭着二人紧密相连的胯部，旗木卡卡西理所当然地发出断断续续的、满足又不知廉耻的低喘。宇智波带土从未放松过一刻的眉头此刻拧得更紧了，可他的嘴角却显露出与他的眉头截然相反的情绪，高高向两侧拉起。

“知道吗，你现在的样子就像一条欠操的母狗。”宇智波带土嘴上毫不留情地讽刺着身下人的放浪形骸，却奖励般地将中指和食指插入旗木卡卡西湿热的口腔中模仿着交媾的动作，那条水蛇一般的软舌便又不依不饶地缠绕上来。

终于，宇智波带土似是玩够了，也似是耐心用尽了，他抽出了手指，唾液和旗木卡卡西恋恋不舍的舌也被一并带了出来，他握着旗木卡卡西劲瘦的腰肢将其翻过来面对自己，眼前的旗木卡卡西正以一种无比诱惑的姿态舔掉了嘴边泛着水光的唾液。而与其意衣冠不整意乱情迷的状态格格不入的则是那双清冷的眸子。

旗木卡卡西无言地和宇智波带土对视着，这双眼睛就如同广袤无垠的大地，带着包容一切的宽容。这双眼睛总是在做爱的时候让宇智波带土充满罪恶感，这眼神会让他动摇，仿佛旗木卡卡西不是一个躺在泥泞中在他身下张开腿承欢的浪荡婊子，而是一个散发着柔和光晕用无上的温柔包容着他胡作非为的圣母。

宇智波带土抬起手盖上了那双令他心烦意乱的眸子，他能感到掌中细软的睫毛蝉翼般的翕动，他冷冰冰地发号施令。

“求我操你。”

旗木卡卡西毫不犹豫地响应了宇智波带土的命令。

“求你操我。”

旗木卡卡西的声音索然无味得如同一杯淡然的白水，丝毫听不出情欲中的应有的情不自禁，卑微的索取被他说出了某种居高临下的意味，他的语调平直，就像是不带感情色彩的答录机，机械性地播放着早已设定好的字句，可这清汤寡水的四个字对于宇智波带土来说，却像一剂猛烈的春药。没有任何扩张和润滑，宇智波带土抬起旗木卡卡西的一条腿，便将自己粗胀蓬勃的欲望长驱直入地操进了旗木卡卡西甬道的最深处。

旗木卡卡西随着宇智波带土插入的动作发出一声短促又高亢的呻吟，他的穴道早已习惯了宇智波带土的形状，在宇智波带土羞辱他的第一句话，他的内里就开始条件反射般地分泌出爱液，等待着被贯穿和填满的那一刻。

宇智波带土的阴茎被湿热紧致的肠壁包裹着，旗木卡卡西的穴道总是能夹得他发疯。宇智波带土用力地掐着旗木卡卡西的腰肢，揉捏着他的臀瓣，用恨不得将他操穿的力度凶猛地抽插着。旗木卡卡西被宇智波带土顶得如同一片摇摇欲坠的浮萍，只靠攀附在其身上的手臂勘堪支撑重量。一波又一波的快感像一双柔弱无骨的手轻抚着二人紧密相连的下体，被那双手拂过的地方就燃起一团熊熊的火焰，冲向四肢百骸，烧得二人头昏脑涨，只能沉浮在欲海中无暇思考其他。

宇智波带土的抽插愈发致密，汗水在他浅麦色的肌肤上镀了一层晶透的薄膜，如同融化的糖水，散发着该死的、甜腻的性感。旗木卡卡西情不自禁地探过头去，用两片薄唇叼住了宇智波带土的喉结，调皮的舌尖像是一根柔软的羽毛，顺着宇智波带土的颈线一路向上，在即将触碰到宇智波带土锋利的下唇线时被其咬牙切齿的低声咒骂和自身骤然倾斜的重心打断。

“真是不知死活。”

宇智波带土似是被旗木卡卡西主动的挑逗所激怒，他话音刚落便猛地抓住旗木卡卡西另外那条仅剩的站立着的腿将其抬了起来。旗木卡卡西低呼一声，他此刻全身重量都挂在了宇智波带土的身上，他只能努力用两条长腿紧紧缠住宇智波带土有力的腰腹，被动迎接他又一轮更加深入激烈的顶弄。

在这个姿势下，旗木卡卡西能清晰地感觉到宇智波带土的每一次插入，那根硕大粗壮的阳物直捣肠道的最深处，操得他汁液横流，爽得他全身每一块肌肉每一根骨头都在颤抖，不留一丝余地。宇智波带土操他的时候从来都不遗余力，就像宇智波带土爱他和恨他的时候。

旗木卡卡西就像一条搁浅在干涸浅洼中奄奄一息的鱼，颤动着腰肢，大口大口地汲取着氧气，狂风骤雨的快感令他失神，他想要大声告诉带土“操死我吧”却只能张着嘴发出细碎嘶哑的呻吟。

旗木卡卡西的双手死死扣住宇智波带土宽厚有力的背脊，力道大得骨节泛白，几乎要将他身上的衣料撕碎，他平整的指甲几乎陷进了宇智波带土的皮肉之中，可疼痛却让宇智波带土变成一只嗜血残暴的野兽愈加兴奋。

旗木卡卡西被操的支离破碎的模样让宇智波带土感到满足又痛苦，旗木卡卡西之于宇智波带土就像一捧流沙，缠绵悱恻，散播在空气中无处不在，可越是想用力抓牢却越是握不住。唯有做爱的时候，宇智波带土才拥一种自欺欺人的掌控之感，但他只掌控了旗木卡卡西的肉体，旗木卡卡西的灵魂就像他那双十年如一日的冷寂双眸，随他宇智波带土焰浪燎原，旗木卡卡西自如千年坚冰岿然不动。

宇智波带土偏过头去看旗木卡卡西埋在自己颈窝，随着自己的动作而一晃一晃的银色发丝，他能想象到阴影中那双永不沉沦的眼睛是如何木然对焦着二人脚下水泥地上的裂痕的。旗木卡卡西的眼睛总是像一块灰蒙蒙的坚硬水晶，黑暗无法遮蔽它黯淡的光泽，光芒却也照不进它的内部。旗木卡卡西的眼神总是一成不变，无论是做爱的时候，还是面对他山呼海啸的愤怒之时，亦或是更早些时日，在凉如水的月光下化作有形的手拨乱他的心弦之时。

宇智波带土感到愤怒。一如既往的愤怒。他将这些愤怒如常地尽数发泄在旗木卡卡西的肉体之上。这些愤怒总是能引领着宇智波带土逐步走上云端。他感到即将登顶的强烈快感正在将他脑海中的理性和克制尽数蒸发，他此刻只剩下野兽般的本能，这本能驱使着宇智波带土用几乎将囊袋也操进旗木卡卡西淫水肆意的肉洞中的力度大开大合的干着他，也驱使着宇智波带土想要张嘴撕碎旗木卡卡西那诱人的脆弱喉咙。

两种本能和情绪在宇智波带土的胸膛中激荡，然后被欲浪中和，逐渐变成了一股酸涩绵长的钝痛。这钝痛像是一圈又一圈缓慢收紧的细韧铁线，逐步将宇智波带土勒得皮开肉绽，七零八落。

宇智波带土红着眼眶，欲火和怒火像两条缠绕而上的火龙，盘旋登上顶峰，即将到达临界点之时，宇智波带土终于像是猝然断裂的琴弦，发出啼血子规般的悲鸣。 

“你欠我的……卡卡西，你欠我的……”宇智波带土失神地重复着这句话，每重复一次，他的语气和身下抽插的动作就愈发地凶狠，本来被操弄得如同奄奄一息的玩偶一般的旗木卡卡西，却在听清宇智波带土发泄般的自语中抬起垂着的头颅，他的额发早已被汗湿，银色的刘海粘在额头眉眼上，为他染上一丝潮湿的情欲。

“嘘……”旗木卡卡西艰难地收回一只扣住宇智波带土脊背的手，颀长的食指和中指松松垮垮地并拢抵上了宇智波带土翕动的嘴唇，柔软的触感像绵绵的云，安抚了宇智波带土崩溃失控的情绪。

宇智波带土停下了挺动腰身的动作，深不见底的漆黑双眸看向旗木卡卡西湿漉漉的平静双眼，无声等待着他的下文。两人的肉体此刻正以世界上最亲密的姿态紧紧相连，彼此几乎成为了对方的一部分，可嘴上却说着将对方推到天涯海角的刻薄话语。

旗木卡卡西因情欲和长时间呻吟而变得沙哑的声音如同夜晚沙漠中干燥的风，裹挟带尖锐的砂砾，带着冰冷刺骨的温度，“你救过我，所以我救你天经地义，我们两不相欠。”

宇智波带土能感到自己濒临爆发的欲望和叫嚣着要喷涌而出的滚烫热流，可他却像被人当头泼了一盆冷水般没了兴致。旗木卡卡西话音刚落，他便面无表情地抽出了还在旗木卡卡西体内硬得一塌糊涂的阴茎，像丢垃圾一般将旗木卡卡西推开，旗木卡卡西就顺势倚着墙滑了下去。

旗木卡卡西倚坐在墙边，大张双腿，像个任人摆弄的玩偶，面无表情地仰面看着他。宇智波带土居高临下地审视着旗木卡卡西，冰冻的眼神轻蔑扫过其腿间依旧挺立的欲望，冷笑一声，半跪下来，一手抓着旗木卡卡西的头发迫使他倾身，另一只手握上自己的阴茎，在距离旗木卡卡西玲珑的鼻尖和纤长的睫毛几厘米处套弄起来。

旗木卡卡西就安安静静地用目光描摹着宇智波带土硕大的欲望，和其上每一条鼓起的脉络，每一个曲线的弧度。宇智波带土的手也是十分好看的，指甲修剪得干净整齐，骨节大小适中，既不影响十指流畅硬朗的线条，又不显得阴柔女气。宇智波带土的手在拥抱他的时候是温热宽厚的，上边覆着的薄茧就像最好的调情工具，抚摸过他赤裸的肌肤时总能轻而易举地撩得他战栗不已，而那双手在杀伐的时候又从每一个凸起的关节和血管中透露着凶狠的力量和浸血的美感。

宇智波带土撸动的动作越来越快，喘息也愈来愈重，终于，几股乳白色的稠密热流射上了旗木卡卡西的面颊，溅到了睫毛上，眼皮上，还有一些顺着微张的唇缝流入了口腔之中，又滴落在了地上。

宇智波带土抓着旗木卡卡西头发的那只手将他微微向上提了提，旗木卡卡西那张浸润在宇智波带土精液中的苍白面庞就尽数展露出来，犹如一幅泼了白墨的画。宇智波带土审视着自己的作品，满意地轻笑了一声，目光逐渐柔和下来，一小股精液从旗木卡卡西高耸的眉骨滑落，途径旗木卡卡西的睫毛，眼角，瘦削的颧骨，就像一滴纯白的泪。

在这滴泪即将脱离旗木卡卡西狭窄的下颌时，宇智波带土伸手接住了它。宇智波带土拈开了这滴泪，乳白的液体在他的指尖晕开变成了纯白的颜料，宇智波带土的手指就像一支极尽温柔的画笔，轻柔地涂抹晕染着旗木卡卡西脸上成群结块的纯白色彩。他的手一路抚过旗木卡卡西的眉骨，眼皮，鼻梁，唇珠，痣，不落一处，像是在精心描绘一副呕心沥血的画作。

宇智波带土将自己精液涂满了旗木卡卡西的整张脸，完成之后，他伸出颤抖的手，紧紧地拥住了旗木卡卡西。宇智波带土以缠绵的姿态，倾诉爱意的语调，将尖刺般锋利的话语一字一顿地扎入旗木卡卡西柔软的心房。

“我恨你，卡卡西。我当初不如让你死在那里。”

旗木卡卡西在寂静中扯出了一抹自嘲的苦笑，他抬起双臂，以要将自己嵌进宇智波带土骨肉中的力度回拥住他，用带着颤抖和鼻音的声音，像之前做过的无数遍那样，不厌其烦地将自己毫无保留的倾诉给宇智波带土。

“我爱你，带土。”旗木卡卡西在一声叹息中达到了高潮，“我从不后悔当初的决定。”

**-起-**

旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土的初次相遇是在火之国三十九年。那年距离千手扉间带领千手一族连夜撤出首都已有十八年光景。彼时，在独裁者的阴影之下，多年维持着微妙平和的首都出现了一件火之国建国以来最骇人听闻的大案——随着宇智波斑一路踏着尸山血海开疆拓土的开国元勋旗木第三代首领旗木朔茂串通千手扉间密谋窃国，因铁证如山，在大狱等候军事法庭提审的过程中畏罪自戕。执政官又惊又怒，决议严惩不怠，下令旗木将军门下几十口人，无论男女老少，亲缘远近均以叛国罪处以极刑。

八岁的宇智波带土是在一次家教课前偷听到水门老师和内阁大臣猿飞日斩的谈话的。虽然二人在意识到他的存在后立刻噤了声，但宇智波带土还是敏锐地捕捉到了一个信息，旗木朔茂年仅七岁的儿子身染重疾亦未能幸免牢狱之灾，恐不久于人世。

尚且年幼的宇智波带土单纯善良，身为家族孤儿的他从记事起就养在泉奈身边，也十分讨他欢心，时间长了也耳濡目染了些远大的政治抱负。这些年，虽举国安定，但边境大小冲突也未曾消停过片刻，旗木朔茂战功赫赫，威名远扬，在宇智波带土心中早就成了一个大英雄、未来要效仿追赶的楷模。

那日，宇智波带土做出了一个改变他一生的举动。他拜托医生的女儿琳帮他偷了几种药，那个年纪的宇智波带土对病症尚无概念，大抵只能想到一些头疼脑热磕了碰了，便让琳把这几样药每样都帮他弄了点，摸黑悄悄溜入了大狱之中。在那里，他看到了那个蜷缩在阴暗潮湿的角落和宽大不合体的肮脏囚服中，却干净耀眼得如同夜空中那轮皎月一般的人。

小小的卡卡西双手抱膝，背靠角落冲外着牢门的方向坐着，惟有一双水中月般的眼睛看向他，又像一只受惊的小鹿。宇智波带土借着月光能看清他的脸因病而泛着不正常的红晕，本应清辉皓月般的漂亮银发也黯然失色，瘦弱的身躯就如同夜色中正欲飘摇溃散的蒲公英。

宇智波带土彼时满心都沉浸在对这个命途多舛的英雄之子的同情，以及迫切想要帮他脱离困境的踌躇满志中，并未成熟到能够深思为何关押重犯的大狱可以任由他一个毛头小子横冲直撞畅行无阻。他将怀中藏着的药片一股脑从监狱冰冷的铁栅栏中塞了进去，似乎也将一些光亮和温暖一并带入了这间森然的牢笼中。

旗木卡卡西略微抬起头，用眼神无声询问着眼前这个陌生少年此意为何，宇智波带土只是报以灿烂一笑，声若蚊蝇信誓旦旦地许诺道，我一定会救你出来。

后来宇智波带土去央求了波风水门，虽被自己的老师不轻不重地斥责了番，但初步崭露头角的天才政客还是亲自教授了宇智波带土一套漂亮且滴水不漏的说辞，细致入微到每一句话的语调，表情，和步子停顿的位置。

年仅八岁的宇智波带土正是静不下来吵吵闹闹的年纪，一向对咬文嚼字不感兴趣，但一想到囹圄之中那双清亮的眼睛、自己撂下的大话，和高悬在其头上的死神镰刀，便也有了一股拼劲。他连着没日没夜的演练了三天，直到能够分毫不差，倒背如流地将水门教予自己的一套戏本复现出来。

宇智波泉奈一向对宇智波带土颇为宠溺，且旗木朔茂尚在人世之时，也会在各种宴席上携子出席，泉奈见过几面，旗木卡卡西白白净净，有着远超年纪的聪慧得体，深得泉奈喜爱。执政官惜才，朔茂一事本就令他痛心疾首，虽将其遗孤投入大牢并非本心，但面子上该做的事情总归一步不能漏。宇智波带土的求情时机很合适，正中泉奈下怀，让泉奈有了个名正言顺留旗木卡卡西一命的由头。

最终执政官以旗木卡卡西尚且年幼，且念及旗木将军及其先人功勋赫赫的原因，将旗木卡卡西捞出来放到了宇智波带土身边当了小厮，虽然身份低贱，但之于自幼接触不到同龄人的宇智波带土来说，旗木卡卡西更像是他的同窗、兄弟，玩伴。旗木卡卡西天资极高，过目不忘，宇智波带土发现后便撒娇求水门为二人一同授课，虽不合规矩，但水门亦是不拘小节之人，本就在心底十分敬重朔茂，加之同情其子遭遇，便也一视同仁倾囊相授。

彼时年事已高的宇智波泉奈对于千手一族和木叶势力颇为放任，深究原因，一是诸事操劳心有余而力不足，二是念及兄长离世前的嘱托，且千手一脉在彼时偏僻的南境之地尚还算安分，因此权衡下来，便也并未对木叶赶尽杀绝。

可宇智波泉奈没曾想到的是，自己杀伐果决了一辈子，心机算尽，却在临门一脚功成名就之时心软了，自此千秋霸业功亏一篑，纵虎归山又养虎为患，以致宇智波的大山大川在自己死后十年不到便尽改了他人姓氏。

宇智波泉奈手腕伶俐，可千手扉间也并非任人宰割之人，相反，千手扉间心思深沉，深谋远虑，早在撤出首都之前多年便培植了自己的势力，表面上点头之交的几位政要，实则有着千丝万缕的联系。无论猿飞日斩还是波风水门，均是千手扉间在多年前撒网布局之时安排好的收网之人。千手扉间是蛰伏暗处伺机待发的沉稳棋手，理想国的建立从来不是一蹴而就的过程，千手扉间早就准备好用三代人的时间去下好这一盘棋。

宇智波泉奈日渐式微，但多年来在其钢铁羽翼庇护下变得脆弱得如同新生儿一般的宇智波一族却无人可当大任，反而木叶在多年养精蓄锐中逐渐壮大，终于在火之国五十三年架空了软弱的宇智波继任者，里应外合，成功发动了政变。

猿飞日斩心存仁慈，但其麾下谋士却不会重蹈宇智波一念之仁的覆辙。在执政官的行政楼沦陷之后，志村团藏麾下名为根的特种部队以雷霆之势控制了首都所有关隘，并全城解严搜查宇智波残党。都城内的宇智波族人及其相关党羽就像一方脆弱不堪的沙堡，被这场突如其来的汹涌政变冲得溃如一盘散沙。

唯有方及弱冠的宇智波带土在首都沦陷前三天恰巧被旗木卡卡西以散心为由带去了西郊采风才勘堪逃过一劫。

宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西并肩行于波光粼粼的川流堤岸上，一群乌鸦挥动着翅膀扑扇而过，散落一地的漆黑羽毛像是浓稠不详的黑色酸雨灼烧着宇智波带土的每一寸肌肤和血管。厚重的云层从他们的头顶飘过，遮住了明亮的阳光，为河流、大地、和银白的旗木卡卡西覆上了一层阴影。

宇智波带土偏过头去看旗木卡卡西，旗木卡卡西却垂着头盯着眼前的地面，神色凝重的似要用眼神生生将土地剜开个洞，然后将他心里藏着的那些黑暗的秘密尽数掩埋。旗木卡卡西月晕般的睫毛像是一把密扇，阻隔了朦胧难解的目光，可没有用，一切掩饰和欺骗都没有用，宇智波带土已经知道旗木卡卡西藏起的是什么。

宇智波带土无声停下步子，方才几步内被他落下一小截距离的旗木卡卡西就直直撞了上来。宇智波带土看似随意地转过身来，一只手轻柔地抚摸上旗木卡卡西苍白的面庞，而他的另一只手正藏在裤兜之中，死死攥着一封昨天连夜从首都送出来的信，那只手力道大得出奇，似要将那团被干涸血液浸染得缭乱的纸团生生碾成齑粉，攥着信的力道一如昨晚伏在从炭块般凝固的黑夜中冲出的那匹快马上已经僵硬冰冷的死士一般。

宇智波带土的胸中有焚天的怒火，此刻他的愤怒有多滚烫，他的悲伤就有多冷寂。他将目光投向旗木卡卡西染霜一般的双眼，努力想从中挖掘出一些能给自己带来有些许宽慰的东西、一点令自己原谅他的理由、或是一些身不由己的借口，甚至随便什么都好。

可旗木卡卡西紧抿着嘴躲开了他的目光，旗木卡卡西的眼中什么都没有。

“我们该回去了。”宇智波带土的声音听不出任何情绪。

这次，旗木卡卡西冰冻湖面般的眼底终于对宇智波带土的话语有了反应，在那里的冰面上悄无声息地裂开了一个口，然后迅速地漫延至整块冰面，随后冰面轰然碎裂，就如同旗木卡卡西永远一成不变的淡定情绪被扰乱时的样子。

宇智波带土读出了旗木卡卡西的慌乱和不安，他却享受般地冷眼旁观着他自欺欺人的表演。

“我们可以过几天再回去，这周边有一处不错的……”

旗木卡卡西的话没能说完，宇智波带土抬起那只刚刚抚摸过他脸庞的手给了他一个响亮的耳光。

这一记耳光用尽了宇智波带土全身的力气，那只手正在火辣辣地发疼和颤抖，宇智波带土整个人都在颤抖，旗木卡卡西被打得偏过头去，惨白的脸上有清晰可见的鲜红指印，嘴角也渗出了一丝血迹，可他却对此毫无反应，只是沉默着纹丝不动，像个没有生命的磐石，承受着宇智波带土的愤怒。

两相鲜明对比，仿佛宇智波带土才是被打的那个人。

宇智波带土一言不发地转过身，摇摇欲坠地向前走去，他没有回过头再看旗木卡卡西一眼，坠落的夕阳将大地和一切都染上了血红色，宇智波带土不知道该去哪，哪里都没有国，哪里都不是家，他无处可去，他只好强迫自己一直向前，仿佛这样就能逃离这鲜血和残酷现实交织的无边梦境。

直到暮霭后的残阳也不能将两人渐行渐远的拉长影子链接在一起时，呆愣在原地的旗木卡卡西才如梦初醒，他跌跌撞撞地追上宇智波带土，超过他，试图阻止他的前行。

旗木卡卡西声音中带着一丝显而易见的颤抖，他央求宇智波带土，“你不能回去。”

可宇智波带土只是沉默地从他身边绕开，宇智波带土黑曜石般的眼中以前看向他那些眷恋情深，缱绻缠绵，全都不见了，那里原本是一片绚烂的星空，但现在变成了一片无声的死寂，星星死了，徒留吞噬一切的浓稠黑暗。

宇智波带土连一个余光都不屑施舍给旗木卡卡西，但这并不能阻止旗木卡卡西锲而不舍的尝试。旗木卡卡西这次直接小跑到正面抓住了宇智波带土的肩膀。

“带土，求你了。你真的不能回去。”旗木卡卡西几乎快要哭出来了，若是以前的宇智波带土，绝无可能舍得让旗木卡卡西露出如此纠结痛苦的表情，但此刻，宇智波带土恨不得旗木卡卡西最好再痛一些，让他也体验一下此刻自己这如万箭穿心、鸩毒穿肠般的剧痛。

宇智波带土依旧没有看旗木卡卡西，仿佛面前的只是一团空气，不过这次他的话是对着空气说的。

“滚。”

见宇智波带土丝毫没有回心转意的倾向，旗木卡卡西只能绝望地将首都内酝酿的一出瓮中捉鳖的戏码和盘托出，寄希望于此能令宇智波带土回心转意。

“他们是故意让鬼鲛送出这封信的。这是团藏的请君入瓮。此刻木叶的人正在都城方圆十里的范围内严密搜查，只等你出现。”

然而旗木卡卡西的开诚布公并没有令宇智波带土感到一丝一毫的感动，宇智波带土就像听到什么惊天笑话一样，大笑了起来，那笑声嘶哑又凄厉，宇智波带土几乎笑得眼泪都流出来了，一时间旗木卡卡西竟分辨不出他究竟是真的在笑还是在哭。

宇智波带土笑够了，便敛起神色，一字一顿地指控道，“你背叛了本家和宇智波替木叶卖命，事到如今又背叛木叶来救我，三姓家奴啊卡卡西，你让我恶心。”

旗木卡卡西并不反驳，“随便你怎么想。但只有你，我不能眼睁睁地看着你去送死。”旗木卡卡西短暂停顿了一下，又继续说道，“旗木家自始至终效忠的都是千手。”

简短的一句话所包含的巨大信息量让宇智波带土豁然开朗，而随后席卷而来的寒意却将他全身的血液都瞬间冻住。多年来种种细微的不和谐夹杂着旗木卡卡西的音容笑貌像走马灯般淙淙流转而过。无人看守的牢房，波风水门不痛不痒的责备，旗木卡卡西偶尔不见的夜晚，波风水门深沉怜悯的目光，旗木卡卡西对自己告白的闪烁其词和刻意回避，内阁会议上越来愈多的生面孔，突然请辞的猿飞日斩，和继任者波风水门越来越繁忙的政务，三天前意外热情的邀约，原来整个宇智波政权早就在数十年的温吞慢煮中一点点成了别人精心烹制的盘中餐、俎中肉。

“我生为宇智波，理应和宇智波共存亡。”宇智波带土的语气中已经全然听不出任何愤怒悲伤，只有超然一切的决绝。他想要继续前行，但一声清脆的“咔哒”声阻止了他。是身后传来的上膛声。

宇智波带土慢慢转过身来，旗木卡卡西正举着枪，黑洞洞地枪口像一只没有眼白的恶魔眼球，木然又冷酷地对着他，一如此刻枪手冰冷的表情和不近人情的冷酷话语。

“既然如此，抱歉了，带土，我不会让你回去的。”

宇智波带土觉得前所未有的疲惫，国破家亡带来的所有悲伤在此刻迸发出来，沉重得像是抽干了整条河流的水，然后尽数倾泻在他身上，令他窒息。他艰难地调动着面部的肌肉，半晌终于挤出一抹比哭还难看的笑，他的声音嘶哑地失了真，像是在粗糙的沙砾上拖行一具骸骨，“你偷走了我的国和家，现在连我选择死亡的权利也要偷走吗？”

回答他的是旗木卡卡西两发干净利索的子弹，一发从左肩锁骨上方穿过，一发打进了右侧大腿，两次射击都避开了重要的人体结构，但却也足够令他丧失行动力，躺上个十天半月了。

因失血缺氧而造成的昏厥感蔓延开来，宇智波带土彻底沉溺在黑暗中前，感觉自己坠入了一个温热的怀抱。

宇智波带土醒来的时候一切都尘埃落定了，带着民主自由光芒的新政府如同新世界冉冉初生的太阳，而旧世界的遗物理所当然的应该在太阳照射不到的坟墓中溃烂死亡。可宇智波带土不甘化作尘埃枯骨，他是一抹带着蚀骨恨意从地底爬出的复仇亡灵。

昏迷的时日里，宇智波带土感觉自己做了了一个冗长又光怪陆离的梦，梦中全是旗木卡卡西，宇智波带土不想醒来，可梦终究还是醒了，他走入现实中，要去做他该做的事情。

旗木卡卡西就像是与他有什么神奇的感应，他甫一转醒，旗木卡卡西就匆匆忙忙地走了进来，速度之快，就像是一直徘徊在门外从未离开过。宇智波带土试图撑起身子，旗木卡卡西上前两步想要施以援手，却又像是突然碰了壁，停了下来，只垂手紧张兮兮地看着他，好在旗木卡卡西将他照顾的不错，他靠自己也能坐起来，伤口并没有裂开。

旗木卡卡西欲言又止，宇智波带土率先打破了尴尬的气氛。

“我要走了。”

旗木卡卡西的手悄然收紧成了拳头，又顷刻松开，“你的伤还没好。”

“死不了。”

宇智波带土说完这三个字后便不再说话，旗木卡卡西这次没有再挽留和阻止宇智波带土的离开，他知道宇智波带土有了必须活下去的理由。他点点头，指了指桌子上早先放好的鼓鼓囊囊的灰布包，说道，“里边是一些黄金。我会一直都在这里。”

旗木卡卡西省略了后边“等你”两个字，事到如今，宇智波带土已经没有了回到他身边的理由。

宇智波带土点点头，拿起床头叠得整整齐齐的干净衣服穿戴起来，这是旗木卡卡西为他准备好的。

“我不怪你选择的立场。”宇智波带土挨个系好衬衫的纽扣，他的语调平静，口吻疏离，似乎只是在陈述某种事实，“但我不会原谅你。”

旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土都是火之国前进的巨轴下被推倒倾轧的那块卑微又无力的土墙，什么也改变不了，什么也阻止不了，但即便如此，也总有一些存在过的痕迹是没办法选择遗忘的。

宇智波带土用了五年时间完成了自己的复仇，也有了意外的收获。

波风水门是宇智波带土复仇之旅的最后一站。昔日恩师似乎早就料到他的行动，依然是一副波澜不惊的模样。无论波风水门当年怀揣何种目的，宇智波带土都感念他的教导和照拂，波风水门没有反抗，亦没有道歉，只留给了他一句“去南贺川看看吧”，随后便解脱般的从容赴死，而宇智波带土也十分慷慨地给了他一个痛快。

昔日声势浩大的宇智波家族发源地因新政府的上台而渐渐远离了政治中心，慢慢还原成了一副岁月静好的样子。

他去的那天正好是草长莺飞的夏日午后，一群少年吵吵闹闹的从河堤上走过，落在最后沉默不语但心情看上去不错的黑发男孩一下子就抓住了宇智波带土的眼球。虽然已经有五年没见，但他一眼就认出了那是自己的小侄子宇智波佐助，他当年只听闻除自己之外宇智波一族无人生还，原来波风水门竟偷偷将其送了出来，甚至连旗木卡卡西也不知道这件事情。

宇智波带土并没有上前与他相认，如今自己是通缉犯，佐助的生命亦是偷来的时光，他并没必要给二人徒增麻烦。他只是远远地看着佐助从河堤上走过，直到佐助的背影在视线中变成一个黑色的小点。随后便是巨大的空虚和茫然笼罩了他，然后那些空虚和茫然慢慢有了线条、颜色、和形体，最后全都变成了旗木卡卡西的样子。宇智波带土觉得自己应该死去的，他是旧日的亡魂，可他的大脑却不受控制地做出了去见旗木卡卡西的决定。

旗木卡卡西果然像五年前那时候所承诺的，依旧还在当初分别的地方。

“我的理智说我应该恨你，”宇智波带土缓慢走到震惊的说不出一个字的旗木卡卡西面前，“可我的心说我想见你。”

旗木卡卡西终于如梦初醒，但他还是小心翼翼地抬起手，用指尖蜻蜓点水般地触碰了一下宇智波带土的脸庞，他怕面前的宇智波带土只不过是他日思夜想产生的梦幻泡影，而自己的动作一不小心就会将这泡影戳破。

还好，旗木卡卡西的指尖感受到的是来自肌肤的温度，他颤抖着大胆将整只手都覆上了宇智波带土的脸庞，他的左眼中有一滴泪水不受控制地滑了出来。

“你老了些。”旗木卡卡西说。

**-合-**

一场逞凶斗狠的性事令两人精疲力竭，惊蛰时分，虽然屋子里还烧着炉子，但料峭的春寒依旧通过二人身上那层薄汗将热量逐渐带走。宇智波带土点了根烟靠着墙与旗木卡卡西并排坐下，随手将自己的外套扔到了旗木卡卡西赤裸的长腿上盖住。

宇智波带土只是吐着漫无目的烟圈，旗木卡卡西轻轻将头靠在了宇智波带土的肩膀上，闭着眼睛像是睡着了一般。空气中躁动不安的分子纷纷沉寂下去，在二人周身形成了一层看不见的墙，保护着这暴风雨来临之前的短暂静谧。宇智波带土手中的烟见底之时，旗木卡卡西湿漉漉的声音混在烟雾中轻轻向他飘来。

旗木卡卡西说，“带土，我倦了。”

**-尾声-**

我依照之前和K先生的约定在五日后来到旗木宅赴约，可K先生好像不在。我走进大厅的时候，一个穿着黑色衬衫的男人坐在厅堂正位的梨花木椅子上，他知道我来了，但并没有看向我，男人只是反复擦拭着一把小巧精致通体漆黑的刀，那是一把好刀，开了刃，饮过血，锋芒毕露，就和刀的主人一样。

我走上前去，颤颤巍巍地打断他擦拭爱刀的动作，“打扰一下，请问K先生在吗，我们之前约好了今日会面。”

那人听到这话，擦刀的动作一滞，我很擅长观察别人，因此才做了记者这一行，男人的手攥着刀鞘在微微发抖，他一定用了相当大的力气克制自己，他的骨节都发白了。我其实有点怕话里坏外触怒了他，他一怒之下抽了手中的凶器把我砍了，然而很庆幸，他只是停顿了一下，很快又若无其事地继续着擦刀的动作。他冷冰冰地下了逐客令，语气里听不出情绪，“你不必来了，卡卡西不会再来了。”

我意识到这个人竟然是直呼K先生的名字的，我的内心隐约对他的身份有了一丝猜测，但此时还是访谈要紧，既然他能够直呼K先生的名字，想必与K先生的关系也十分亲近，想到这一层，我便向他打听K先生的下落，“发生了什么？”

此话一出，男人突然把刀送进了刀鞘，刀鞘和刀柄撞击发出了“咣”的一声，着实吓了我一跳。他抬起头阴沉沉地看着我，虽然他面无表情，我却从他的眼神里看出了目眦尽裂的感觉，他的眼中布满了细细的血丝。接下来的话对我来说仿佛晴天霹雳。

男人缓慢的说道，“他死了。”

短短的三个字，无喜无悲，说罢他再也没有看我一眼，拿着刀起身离开了旗木宅。我回头看着他的背影，依然是宽阔挺拔，然而不知是否是错觉，我却从他的背影中看到了一丝颓势，与我五日前从K先生白净姣好的面堂看出的灰败如出一辙。他头也不回的向玄色的大门走去，正厅到大门的距离很长，他黑色的背影和夜色融为一体，我渐渐地看不清他的轮廓了，仿佛他就是夜色本身，我有一种预感，他也许就是那位传说中的宇智波带土了。

我最后一次拜访旗木宅之后的三日，火之国便发生了一次兵不血刃的政权更迭，虽然我并不知道发生了什么，但我相信我作为一个新闻记者的敏锐直觉。接任猿飞日斩执政官职位的其子阿斯玛突然被爆出廉政问题，于昨日在住宅中引咎自杀。

新任领导人是内阁会议投票推举的，叫做内轮带人，随后的新任执政官发布会我的报社也在邀请名单内，我被指派到了现场，我惊奇的发现内轮带人竟然就是我那天在旗木宅看到的男人。

他显然也注意到了我，似笑非笑地看了我一眼，他的笑容像冰凉的水，目光像伺机待发的毒蛇，我觉得脊背升起一股森然寒意，整个发布会我都不记得说了些什么，我如坐针毡，脑海里只剩下了逃这一念头。会后，我立刻辞了职，胆战心惊地离开了首都去往老家所在的南贺川，准备在那个偏僻的地方战战兢兢度过余生。不过内轮长官并没有找过我的麻烦，是我太小题大做了。

后来又过了大概三个月，我听说，失去了K先生的木叶就如同覆巢下支离破碎的卵，被内轮政府指控勾结前任执政官阿斯玛，多年来暗度陈仓，持续大规模地进行违法活动，大肆敛财。木叶的成员被尽数缉拿，并择日枪决。

这一切的一切，竟和十年前宇智波政府的倒台如此相似，我不敢再去细想其中的种种因果。

那篇访谈我最终没有发表，我看着略微泛黄的纸张在暖炉的火焰中蜷缩消弭，心中有说不出的遗憾，不过这火烧在访谈的稿子上，总比烧在我的身上强。

突然，一阵“笃笃”的敲门声响起，打断了我的思绪。我应了一声“来了”，便小跑着去开门，门外站着的是我的邻居鹿惊和他的侄子，鹿惊是比我早些时候搬来的，佐助则从小就生长在南贺川。鹿惊是个很好的邻居，谦和有礼又乐善好施，他有着一头漂亮的棕发，他的侄子反倒和他不像，拥有黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛，且带着一丝不属于这个年纪的孩子的凉薄和不近人情。鹿惊姓畑，佐助的话，这里的人都只叫他佐助，没人听过他的全名。但我合情合理的猜想，既然佐助是鹿惊的侄子，大抵也该是姓畑吧。

鹿惊和佐助有很多不一样的地方，唯一能让人产生他们是叔侄的联想大概只有他们都很白很好看这一点了。

鹿惊笑盈盈地站在门口，手里提着两条鱼，鹿惊的干炸河鱼做得相当不错，我们时不时就会像今天这样坐在一起弄点下酒菜，找个天气不错的午后边吃边聊，我现在偶尔还会到首都去见一些朋友，鹿惊喜欢听我说那里发生的事情。佐助通常不会搭话，他是个相当安静的孩子，但我也能看出来，他对首都也相当感兴趣，不知道再大一些，他会不会选择去那里闯荡。

我将鹿惊和佐助迎进门，鹿惊的目光不经意瞥向了炉子中的灰烬，我突然有点紧张，生怕他发现了什么端倪，不过就算发现也没什么，而且那里确实已经什么都没有了。我决意将K先生，木叶，宇智波带土，和黑衣男人都抛诸脑后，那些尘封厚重的历史就像炉火中的灰烬，毫无意义，不过是徒增烦恼。过去的已经永远过去了，而生活却是要向前的。

**—全文完—**


End file.
